


Beginnings

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [13]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: In which Lancer shows off his new evil laugh and Susie is Not Impressed.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: laughter.
> 
> Evil laugh shamelessly borrowed from Ardata Carmia.

“How about this one: mmha. Haha. Hahahaha.”

“Nah.”

“Oh. But it _was_ better than the last one, right?”

“Dude, you’re trying _way_ to hard. Evil should be a no effort thing or what’s even the point? Just go with whatever feels right. Like _this_.”

Fangs bared in a snarl. Her laugh a mean, crooked thing. Not that it mattered, her face did the job well enough. She’d never met anyone she couldn’t scare away.

Lancer _beamed_ at her, starry-eyed.

“That is so cool. You’re so cool, Susie. I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Well. First time for everything and all that.


End file.
